Foreign Helpers
by bluecapen
Summary: Set in OOTP in HP and after the second movie in CSS. Pairings Eriol:Tomoyo Sakura:Syaoran. Sakura Kinomoto without meaning to, almost accidentally, and by chance, got caught in between an approaching wizarding war in another dimension. How will everyone's fate change in result of this?
1. yin-yang takes effect

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything!**

* * *

**An:** I decided to separate my beginning of mine story into more chapters. If you don't get what this **AN** is about then don't worry it won't bother you.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yin, Yang takes effect**

* * *

Harry Potter time - In the beginning of The Order Of The Phoenix, Fifth Year.

Card Captor Sakura time: One year after the movie the sealed card. Based on a mixture of anime SUB, the second movie, and manga.

In my story Eriol and Kaho are not romantically involved.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto ran into the classroom just a second before her homeroom teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada turned the corner. She promptly collapsed into her seat as soon as she was near her desk.

Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo exchanged quite hellos as Terada-sensei entered the room telling the class to quite down.

A few lessons later the lunch bell rang.

"Hey, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan want to sit together?" Asked Sakura cheerfully waving.

"Sure" replied Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu together.

They sat down on a grassy field neat and evenly cut.

"So hows your relationship with Li-kun going?" asked Chiharu curiously.

Sakura blushed a bit "...um... Syaoran's a great person"

Sakura's relationship with Syaoran Li is now known as common knowledge in the class.

"It's really sweet" smiled Rika. "I would have never guessed that you two would get together but now that you have, it's really sweet."

"It was complicated in the beginning," said Sakura sheepishly.

"Have you shared your first kiss yet?" asked Naoko "I've heard this myth about first kisses the other day. "

"Hoe!" Exclaimed Sakura. (Hoe is something that Sakura sometimes says in place of words like huh, ow, ahh, umm etc.)

"Not yet" said Tomoyo her eyes sparkling. "I'm going to film Sakura-chan's first kiss on recording, it's going to be the cutest moment in all of Sakura-chan's moments of cuteness." Tomoyo got her camera out in enthusiasm.

"So about the story of first kisses-" started Naoko.

Takashi Yamazaki popped out of nowhere. "About kisses there was an island called kisses."

Chiharu immediately got a tick mark on her head and murmured grumpy "Yeah, yeah "

"The most common activity there was attempting to reach the top of a kisses mountain, the journey is dangerous and only one adventure have ever made it."

Chiharu started dragging Takashi away in a still muttering "Yeah, yeah".

"The journey consists of Elephants and rats charging at you in unison. Then on top of the mountain..." Takashi's voice trailed off as the door slammed.

"That story was sort of strange" frowned Sakura.

"It was a lie" sighed Chiharu as she exited outside the building block to her group of friends again.

"It was?" blinked Sakura, same as always.

Sakura sudden felt a strange magical presence but can't tell what it is. It just felt like somethings big is going to come. Sakura murmured "Hoe?"

"What is it" asked Rika concerned.

"N-Nothing," said Sakura trying to cover up "Uh, it's just I forgot something in my locker, Hey, Tomoyo-chan would you mind coming to get it with me?"

"Sure no problem Sakura-chan" smiled Tomoyo catching on. They ran as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were out of sight Sakura pulled out her Sakura cards. The cards she made by herself without clow cards as a base: Hope(power still unknown) and Glue (can stick and unstick things over short or long distances) were glowing a piercing glow. The glowing soon stopped. "What do you think it means?" asked Tomoyo worriedly but still filming the whole event.

* * *

**In Harry Potters world.**

**In a Death Eater's hideout.**

Voldemort was about to begin his Death Eater meeting when a piercing glow appeared.

In the middle of the glow was a book. The book was ancient looking. The death eaters raised their wands on guard.

The light dimmed. The book split into several books one shooting for the space in front of each death eater including the ones in Askaban.

One death eater was about to blast the book in pieces but Voldemort casted a painful shocking spell to stop the unfortunate servant.

"Its not Dumbledore's magic fool. You should have learned that theres no one else strong enough to penetrate my defenses." hissed Voldemort

The death eater now started to open the book in front of him. Voldemort already angry, decided to not warn the incompetent fool about possible curses. It's way more convenient to let use a human test out then casting a whole range of annoying spells.

To Voldemort's disappointment nothing harmful happened when the death eater opened the book.

They decided to read it.

In the book its tells them about different universes and that if you can get a magical person on a neighboring universe to join you its likely you can win a war mostly because of one reason:

They don't have to follow the rules of the other universe.

Needless to say that peaked Voldemort's interest. For one there was a good chance that a powerful person of another universe knows about the secrets of immortality. Even if they don't cooperate they can mess up the prophecy order. Voldemort sent direct orders to Snape to not alert The Order Of The Phoenix.

Snape the double agent took a risk and did the exact opposite by immediately reporting to Dumbledore. No other order member know about it so they can retain Snape's safety and spy role.

The order of the phoenix's plan now on this dimension situation is for Snape to pass information on to Dumbledore about the dimension project. If it gets serious Snape might have to abandon his spy role. Also if Snape got to go to the other universe he can try to convince them to join the light side.

Messing up the prophecy order could be a good thing for Harry. It could lift a lot of weight of his shoulders. Hopefully luck and the other dimension will favor them.

* * *

**Back to happenings with Sakura.**

Sakura got a phone call that night. It was from Syaoran.

"Hello?" said Sakura

"Its me" said Syaoran. "Good news, I've got a chance to visit you in Japan!"

"Really?!" exclaimed Sakura. "That's great news! I really miss you Syaoran!"

"Miss you too."

"Umm not to spoil the mood but..." frowned Sakura thing back to the incident at Lunch.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran now also frowning.

"It's about the cards, The Hope and The Glue glowed and there was a strange feeling accompanying it," answered Sakura. "I have on idea what it is!"

"Did it happen around Lunch time?"

"Yes it was lunch time! How did you know?"

"I felt something as well, like something big is coming. In the general direction of Japan."

"All the way from Hong Kong" frowned Sakura now fiddleing a little.

"I can't work out what it is as well." grounded Syaoran in frustration.

"Do you think I should ask Eriol-kun about this?"

"Yeah go ahead" grunted Syaoran

"When are you arriving in Japan?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow 5p.m," replied Syaoran. There was a pause before Syaoran continued "Sorry, I've got things to do, see you tomorrow."

"Bye" started Sakura as she looked out of the window. The sky was a yellowish orange around the setting sun. Clouds that are pink complimented the view flawlessly. Spontaneously Sakura added "Love you!"

There was a small yelp from Syaoran Li. "L-love you too, Sakura!"

Sakura and Syaoran both cozily smiled and with a small blush, they put their phones down in unison.

Sakura's peace was broken when she saw her large pile of homework that she forgotten about during the day. "HOE!"

The phone rang again.

"Hi, Kinomoto Sakura answering" babbled Sakura anxiously looking at her threatening pile of homework.

"Sakura-san you felt a strange feeling of something big around lunch right?"

"Eriol-kun? And uh, yes and Syaoran did as well. Do you know what it is?"

"It might turn into a disaster. Please describe to me the events in clear detail."

Sakura stopped worrying about her homework and now is paying full attention to the phone. She never heard Eriol speak with that much urgency before.

Sakura described the full events to Eriol.

"Your cards are taking the yin-yang effects" concluded Eriol

"Yin-yang effects?" Sakura thought and then remembered. Making something positive needs something negative to balance it. (Explained in the movie The Sealed Card) "Then doesn't that mean something bad is going to happen? Do you know what is going to happen?"

"It's more like something evil is going to happen. I'll tell you soon in Japan." The phone hang up.

I got a bad feeling about this thought Sakura.

Sakura got started on her homework. At the end she needed to use The Time to finish the pile and get enough Sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. visions of mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Visions of Mystery**

* * *

**The next day**

Sakura turned on her vision future telling powers on her way to the airport.

The vision: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Sakura's reaction: That's horrible! If that's going to be in my future I need to help whoever. But I can't just ignore the fact I don't even know what the Dark Lord is.

The vision: The house of number 12 Grimmauld place.

Sakura's reaction: My visions are all messed up. I really couldn't think of any idea that might happen.

The vision: Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and wizardry

Sakura's reaction: Are these ghosts? What is going on? Are these visions really real?!

In the airport:

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji arrived at the airport half an hour early to wait for Li. Soon Syaoran Li was in sight.

"Syaoran!" yelled Sakura as she ran towards him. Sakura hugged him.

"S-Sakura?" said Syaoran sounding a little surprised and sleepy.

Sakura finally noticed that Syaoran didn't look too good.

Syaoran noticed that the usual Sakura is more cheerful as well.

"Are you OK?" asked Sakura and Syaoran in unison. They both blinked.

"I'm OK, just a little annoyed."answered Syaoran.

Sakura made a questioning expression. "Annoyed?"

Then Sakura saw Eriol Hiiragizawa behind Syaoran.

"Hoe! You guys arrived at the same time!" cried Sakura.

Then she saw an imaginary spark flying between Li and Hiiragizawa at eye level.

"Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun!" called Tomoyo running towards them.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan" greeted Eriol. The imaginary spark vanished.

Tomoyo chan looked over the group. "Did something happen? Sakura-chan, are you feeling better now?"

Sakura shook her head "I was meaning to tell you that I had some really weird visions on the way to the airport."

"That was to be expected," said Eriol frowning.

"Can't you send your messages in a more -Li made a gesture to show what he meant- I mean less stressful way?" Li demanded.

"And why did you suddenly hang up the phone?" added Sakura but not as aggressively.

"How about we go to someplace else," suggested Tomoyo.

They noticed that half the people in sight were staring at them.

"Sorry!" yelled Tomoyo.

They went out of the airport and got in Tomoyo's car that is full of sunglass-caid bodyguards.

"So why do you always send messages to Sakura in such a drastic way?!" Demanded Li again in a hushed voice.

Unfortunately the security guards heard and turned around.

"Nothing!" chorused the four people putting on innocent expressions.

Kero flew out of Sakura's bag and asked brightly "Where is Suppie? Is he here?"

"Kero!" Scolded Sakura grabbing a hold of him.

The guards turned around again.

"Nothing!" chorused the four people again.

* * *

**Back to Harry Potter**

In front of Askaban- The five aurors that were sent to inspect Askaban shivered.

The five aurors that were sent are called Nymphadora Tonks, Felix Glidings, Tracy Brown, Lucas Barrier and Lucy Barrier.

Different patronus hovered in front protecting the aurors from the merciless powers of the dementors.

"So, how should we go on the inspection?" asked Felix Glidings. Felix is usually very lazy.

Tracy Brown, the auror that can't cast a patronus answered, "Lets get this done as quickly as possible so lets all split up."

Note: Tracy is a nice person but just sucks at spell work.

"Expecto Patronum," Chanted Tonks "Heres your let's get this over with!"

"Lets meet here again after 1 hour maximum," said Lucas. (Lucy Barrier and Lucas Barrier are twins.)

Tonks ventured into Askaban.

She stopped at a Death eater's cell carefully inspecting to check if there's any possible activity. She found a book. Hovering it, with a charm she made a mental note to tell the order about the mysterious book.

At the next chilling death eater cell she saw another book. Not a line different from the one before. It took all of Tonks willpower to not let the patronus fade by panicking in midst of the soul sucking un-containable dementors.

Tonks finally stepped out of Askaban an hour later to see equally scared faces of her workmates. Tracy Brown dared voice the thoughts on each of their minds even thought there's a real chance that she could get even fired or worse, made into a mascot of a typical crazy Harry Potter supporter.

"Something's up. I found all identical books in each death eaters cell." Tracy bit her lips.

Thankfully all the aurors sent this time were the ones who does not need to go on the case of the missing brains for themselves.

The books could not be a coincidence. They all lost trust in Fudge.

Dumbledore has a headache. He's usually a clam person but all this was wearing him down. He's got one meeting after another in the Ministry Of Magic. The meetings included Death Eater or Death Eater supporters taunting him, reporters trying to earn money by doing a Rita Skeeter, officers being difficult and people jeering and accusing him 24/7. Pulling himself together he got ready for yet another meeting.

He was pleasantly surprised by now the next meeting turned out with a pair of auror twins called Lucas and Lucy Barrier.

They offered to join the order of the phoenix. After a number of tests including swearing a magical vow, drinking a truth potion, legilimency and some muggle techniques that death eaters won't have knowledge on, they were members.

After triple checking the books on deadly magic, the order got more information about different dimensions.

Snape reported to Voldemort that the order now knows about different dimensions since they got the books from Death Eaters in Askaban which was the convenient truth. No legilimency difficulties!

More people were let into the dimension secret.

With the new boost everyone redoubled their work without even a request. Mundungus Fletcher saved Harry from going on a trail by calling for help.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. crossover skimish

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Crossover skimish**

* * *

**Back to Cardcaptor Sakura_**

Eriol explained that another dimension having a war will be trying to enter their dimension to get an advantage and it will be the unreasonable or bad or evil side that will be trying to enter. He explained the advantages that they have as well, that they can break rules in the other dimension. The disadvantage goes vice-versa.

He also explained that it was purely by chance that Sakura got an 'evil' effect to balance the 'positive' instead of a 'negative' effect to balance the 'positive'.

The visions that Sakura have of the other dimensions won't be the direct future because that the rules of other universe can be broken by them.

They also concluded that England was part of this seeing that Eriol felt the sensation the strongest from there.

They voted that they should try to help each other become stronger. They started to work on a training program. The training program needs to cover the two key factors of magic. One key factor is power. The other factor is experience. It helps you use a wider varity of magic and expend on your power.

* * *

**Two days Later:**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Spinel were having a mini party at Penguin park. They wanted to take a break from planing training schedule which was already almost finished. Ruby stalked Toya instead for her break and Yue's not the social type. Others in the training program did their other jobs/hobbies. Suddenly Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kero and Spinel were on high alert.

"Whats wrong?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"The HP crossover is about to officially start, over there!" announced Sakura pointing. Then she began to run in the direction that she was pointing in.

The rest of the group followed Sakura into a clearing.

"Sakura-chan, what do you mean by HP crossover?" asked Tomoyo when they stopped.

"Yeah, being confusing and weird is Clow-san's Job." continued Kero.

Before anyone had a chance to respond a bright light glowed in the clearing. Eriol casted a spell to prevent people from wandering into this area.

Tomoyo got out her camera.

Syaoran's sword appeared.

Sakura's key transformed into a staff.

Eriol shook his head.

"What is it?" questioned Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo lowering their items a little.

"I've got a new piece of Clow's memory about their dimension." smirked Eriol.

Syaoran looked a little peeved as he questioned "what's with the annoying smirk?"

The conversation was interrupted when seven masked people in cloaks appeared in the now inky light.

One person raised his/her wand at Kinomoto thinking she looked like the easiest target.

A beam of invisible energy rushed towards Sakura. Her magical cards yanked her out of the way just in time. Sakura managed to balance herself.

The hooded figures looked like they saw something unpleasant. Like if there's a look-alike of something they want to kill but couldn't because their master needs to be the one to destroy the person.

You could just tell that there expressions were of superiority and anger even though the faces aren't visible.

Malfoy sneered "You better answer our questions child or you're little life might just end."

Only Suppie, Kero and Eriol understood English.

Kero promptly retorted back with a "No way Sakura-chan would answer to snotty jerks like you!"

Bellatrix got offended and screeched in english.

"You scum of a less-pure-than-a-half-breed dare call us with superior blood SNOTTY? You're only good for some weakling of a master's helpless animal."

Suppie is translating what Malfoy said a while ago. Both Kero and Li got furious, Kero because of the names and Syaoran because someone threatened to hurt Sakura.

Kero growled in a weird fighing stance."Now I'm really mad."

Li nodded eyes narrowing. "For once Kerobus-san I completely agree with you."

Kero turned into his true form to use his fire attack.

Li chanted, "King of Thunder, come forth!"

The death eaters puts up a shield. It was not their strongest shield since their pride prevented them from using their strongest against a bunch of what they thought was petty kids. Big mistake. A swirl of blazing fire followed by a bolt of bright lighting crashed. The shield bended and shattered.

"Go on the offensives" screamed a voice in midst of the messy explosion.

"Don't get beaten up by a bunch of kids" yelled another.

Rays of blazing different coloured lights flew out of the dust.

Sakura swinged down her wand calling "Time!"

The time swerved faithfully to the tip of her star wand freezing the whole place apart form the CCS people in a yellowish colour lacking time.

Sakura pulled out another card yelling "Move!". (The prankster card in the anime that can move small not alive things) The wands stayed still and didn't scatter all over the place like expected.

"Try erase instead," suggested Tomoyo still holding the camera but worried looking.

"Erase!" ordered Sakura. A woman figure that looks like joker's long-lost sister flew gracefully out.

The ribbon warped around the wands. The glowing ribbons pulled on the wands but still nothing happened.

Kero huffed still mad "Lets just destroy the wands"

"But we might need them for analyses" pointed out Suppie

"But the wand makeup is fairly complicated" informed Eriol "Sakura-san, you need be able to erase it before to can analyze it.'

Sakura made an unsure sound. "But how can I do it?"

Eriol smiled and said "Sorry, it's not something that anyone can tell you it might ruin two things important."

"But Sakura-chan's the most powerful magician! She should be able to do it" protested Kero.

"So Sakura can definitely do it. Everything will surely be alright" added Syaoran defiantly quoting Sakura's favourite quote.

"Alright!" answered Sakura encouraged. She concentrated carefully. Erase glowed a blueish glow that looked somehow famliar. The ribbons tightened and the wands puffed into nothing.

"Phew" said Sakura tying the death eaters up with the wood card.

The CPP people all lied down and so the spells that were previously frozen in mid-air missed them.

Death Eaters started shouting swear words combined with pure blood bigotry. The language was not recommended for anyone under 99 years of age to hear.

"Can you use sleep?" asked Eriol a little concerned.

"Sleep" chanted Sakura shutting the Death Eater up.

"But I didn't do anything special to erase the wands," exclaimed Sakura after the shock of the dimensional theory actually coming true wore off.

Tomoyo offered to replay the video of the mini-battle that she took. The CCS people replayed it. Eriol replied that replaying the video probably won't ruin anything.

Tomoyo noticed in the video that there was a brief glow at Sakura-chan's Card bag right after Syaoran-kun quoted Sakura-chan's favourite quote. Then the erase card looked stronger and succeeded in erasing the wands. Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, that could only mean one thing... The power of Syaoran-kun's love somehow helps Sakura-chan.

And if Sakura knows about the power source is Syaoran's love, their relationship might not go as smoothly as Sakura-chan will need love in times of great danger that they will probably be facing and there's a chance she might try to force her love.

Helping the other dimension and Syaoran-kun's unforced loved are two things important to Sakura-chan! As Eriol said!

Tomoyo squealed excitedly working it out "I think I get what happened with the erase card! Sakura-chan, I''m going to film you every moment onwards starting from right now."

"Observant as ever" complimented Eriol.

"So what happened?!" demanded Syaoran.

"I'm so happy!" sighed Tomoyo.

"Then can I at least replay your video?," requested Syaoran

"No problem." said Tomoyo.

Kero, Suppie, Syaoran and Sakura Watched the video again.

Suppie's eyes widened and whispered quickly his conclusions which is the same is Tomoyo's to Kero.

Kero broke out of his thinking pose and flew around yelling "Well done Sakura!"

"What is it Kero-chan?" demanded Sakura.

"Sorry but I really can't tell." laughed Kero.

"Fine, then, so my card bag glowed briefly after Syaoran said our charm. Everything will surely be alright" said Sakura. "Do you think that everything will surely be alright could be a new chant?"

Syaoran frowned"Maybe, if that is it I'm glad to help"

Sakura looked back at the people celebrating around her and got a little annoyed at being left out like that.

Syaoran looked back and got really annoyed.

"At least give us a clue!" shouted Syaoran.

"Well, my cute little descendant,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"you've already worked out some of it. But of course, we'll help. Right?" said Eriol smiling at Tomoyo, Kero and Suppie.

"All right!" answered Tomoyo and Kero together doing a high-five. Suppie only nodded

"But about the 'already worked out some of it' part the Chinese kid seems pretty oblivious." added Kero as an afterthought.

Syaoran scowled.

"So did they say anything important in english during the fight?" asked Tomoyo gesturing to the sleeping wood-bound death eaters.

"No, they-" started Eriol but Kero cut in. "Hey, Sakura-chan what about the HP crossover? What is it?"

Miffed at being interrupted when talking to Tomoyo, Eriol froze Kero.

Kero then flew up yelling to Hiiragizawa "What was that for?!"

"For interrupting," answered Eriol lightly.

A furry of footsteps was heard coming in their direction just after.

Syaoran pulled out his sword again but Sakura sensing their aura said "Don't worry! It's only my brother, Yue and Ruby."

Syaoran blushed and put his sword away.

Toya and the moon guardians arrived at the clearing. They were greeted by the strange sight of destroyed trees and unconscious masked death eaters.

"What happened here are your hurt?" Toya asked running towards Sakura.

"No, I'm fine brother," smiled Sakura sheepishly.

"And **you**" said Toya turning around giving Syaoran the evil eye. Something which Syaoran returned.

"Bro-ther! Syaoran! Break it!" puffed Sakura sternly.

"Great, the little monster is getting bossy now," muttered Toya straightening up.

"Wood!" commanded Sakura fixing the trees accidentally making the clearing look even nicer than before. "There's nothing wrong with being a little bossy," replied Sakura pleased for having a comeback. With magic.

Her brother sighed patting her head lightly while asking "But seriously, what happened here?"

"Well, you see-

They launched into a long explanation of what happened.

"So, are you going to try to analyze the wands now?" Questioned Ruby

"I haven't got a analyzing card" frowned Sakura.

"Well, I guess we need to wait till your experienced enough to do spells without cards" said Eriol looking at Sakura.

"Can't you just do it?" asked Tomoyo. "You've got lots of experience."

Kero agreed "Yeah, it should be a piece of cake with centuries of experience."

Eriol shook his head. "Only magic with Sakura-san's power boost could do it."

"I don't care if Sakura's the most powerful magician or not, you're relying way too much on my little sister" snapped Toya in protective big brother mode. After all which sane big brother would let their only sister walk towards the center of a war complication?

Even if they can beat the enemy now, it's clear that they are not the boss. The boss could maybe be as powerful or even more powerful than Sakura.

Also this time the enemy probably underestimated them. The next time the advantage wont come so easily so they are planning to use this head start as efficiently as possible.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading and please review! Any questions, compliants, constructive cristism ect. post them in the review section!


End file.
